


here

by loveandthetruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's barely past midday and there's not nearly enough shade here to hide them but Arthur just doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here

She's halfway down the corridor before Arthur gives up, chases after her and pulls her into an alcove. It's barely past midday and there's not nearly enough shade here to hide them but Arthur just _doesn't care._

Gwen is startled but pliant, whispering a half hearted warning before he catches her mouth and pins her against the sun warmed stone. Since his return all he's had of her are brief glimpses while she attends to her duties, leaving him to his, distracted by the faint sound of her voice and the tantalising swirl of her skirts as she walks away.

He hikes them up now, skating rough palms against her thighs, hitching them up around his hips while her hands work at his laces, guides him into her like he's been dreaming of for days and the familiar heat is almost too much. She's wet with want and thinks maybe he's not been the only one dying for this. He fucks her hard and she moans low in her throat and the sound of her, _of them_ , makes his heart clench and his whole world slims down to only this.

It's not until she starts in his arms and flushes, her eyes wide, that he becomes aware of raised voices, dangerously close. They don't move for long, long moments, shivering against each other in broad daylight; her face is buried in his neck and he's acutely aware of her eyelashes on his skin. Gwen moves, trying to tug his hand from her leg so she can slip down, slip away but he holds on, shakes his head. _I don't care. I don't care._ There's no sound but she moves her lips and he knows she's saying, _Arthur._

Covering her mouth with one hand, he presses into her again, slower, gentler, reaching the other hand down between them to stroke at her until she's clutching at him desperately and shaking apart around him. Her mouth opens under his fingers and her eyes clench shut and he can't stop himself following after her, biting his lip and holding his breath desperately until he's sure that he won't somehow give them away.

They hold each other and the voices finally _finally_ fade and disappear, leaving only the sound of their ragged breathing and the sound of Arthur's own heartbeat raging in his ears. He carefully lowers her down and they smooth each others clothes and he doesn't want to let her go, so he kisses her and kisses her, and every one is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Original entry at the Get Gwen and Arthur laid campaign [here](http://freemurmurs.livejournal.com/33551.html?thread=741391#t741391)


End file.
